


You Drive Me Crazy

by Stargazing_in_Sand



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing_in_Sand/pseuds/Stargazing_in_Sand
Summary: What if after the tournament, Miyagi and Daniel helped Johnny more than they already had in the second movie? From this, Daniel and Johnny slowly get closer as they realize maybe they like each other more than they realize. Although doesn't change the fact that they are still just as competive if not more so. Shenanigans will occur as they both drive each other crazy...
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it isn't the best. I really hope you like it! :) 
> 
> (Ps. Stargazing by The Neighborhood inspired this chapter, if you'd like to listen to it.)

The All Valley Karate Championship had taken more out of Daniel than was expected. Truth be told he did not expect to even make it past the first round, let alone win the Championship. The lethargy after the adrenaline high weighed him down, and that was not even considering the broken leg he probably got. Even though he had to hobble to the car, he was still beaming with pride. He had never seen Mr.Miyagi so proud. His elation was cut short in light of the yelling across the street. Just as he went to get in the car, the commotion between Johnny and Kreese caused everyone in the general vicinity to freeze.. Daniel was in no condition to move around freely, but that didn't stop him from roaming around the vehicle to overlook the situation.

Of course it was Cobra Kai, the reason why he was in such a bad shape to began with. From what Daniel saw, Mr.Miyagi was right when he said something along the lines of 'There are no bad students, only bad teachers.' The owner, Kreese, was hashing out his loss on Johnny even though Johnny fought well. Daniel could see why Johnny was so violent, so thank goodness he never knew how to give up. To further prove his point, Kreese took Johnny's second place trophy and snapped it in half as if it hadn't mattered at all. Taking it way too far, Kreese had suddenly put Johnny in a headlock so tight he immediately changed color. Even though the other Cobra Kai members tried to get him to stop, Kreese only tightened his grip as he fought off those who intervened. 

Daniel, without realizing it, found himself stumbling towards the commotion. Somehow Johnny's violent bullying made more sense in light of the situation. Johnny's face was turning an unhealthy shade of red when Daniel figured Kreese really might hurt him. "Hey!", he tried to pry Johnny away to no avail. Kreese threw the gasping teen on the ground as his eyes seem to bulge with anger at the very cause of his 'defeat. Then he grinned, manic and ready to fight as he saw this as a chance at revenge.  
Kreese lunged at him with a hefty punch, but Daniel had enough fire in him to dodge it just in time. Even though he cringed at the sharp pain in his leg, that was surely better than getting decked in the face as well. The sudden cracking of a car window splintering into tiny glass shards rang in his ears. Just as surprised as Kresse was, the older man accidentally broke a car window that left his hand bloody with bits of fragmented window left in it. It only took a second for Kresse to hurl at Daniel with his other fist, but history repeated itself as Kreese was rendered useless with two mangled fists.

Eerily silent, Miyagi approached the situation before it could escalate further. Daniel could tell Kreese had ticked off Miyagi more that words could ever tell. Kreese was already on his knees when Mr.Miyagi went to serve him a taste of his own medicine. Luckily Kreese was sitting rigidly still, knowing that he would lose if he tried to mess with the duo of Miyagi-do once more. Miyagi always left Daniel in awe, but his admiration was cut short at the shallow rasping of Johnny.

Daniel was quick to be at Johnny's side, an anomaly that Daniel never imagined doing. Either way, Johnny seemed barely conscious and Daniel felt the odd urge to help. Johnny was easier to guide back towards their car once they got him on his feet, but he was still delirious from the lack of oxygen. He swerved and swayed in his walking while Daniel could barely walk at all. Daniel didn't even realise how bad it had gotten until the stinging gripped his leg as he fell. The gravel of the parking lot embedded itself into his palms as small trickles of blood pooled down. 

In a haze, Daniel groaned and slipped a small, muddled curse an he struggled to get up again. Embarrassingly, he yelped when he felt two strong hands grab him from under the arms and hoist him up with ease. Johnny, still red in the face and glassy eyed, looked at Daniel like a kicked puppy. Of course he didn't like that, but he he knew when to taunt people and when to stop (mostly). Johnny seemed to mull over something in his head, but didn't speak. He nodded to himself as he finally figued out what he was going to do and turned toward the car in resolution. The only problem was that he still had Daniel hoisted up under the arms like a stray cat. He knew his statute was smaller and he naturally looked younger, but that didn't mean he wanted to be treated like a kid! Then again, he didn't want to hobble home either. 

"Hey, uhh...Johnny?", Daniel skwirmed under his grip. Johnny was unfazed and simply turned Daniel around to face him. "I appreciate the help and all, but I can manage myself y'know?" Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that LaRusso. I can't tell if your too proud to give up or too stupid, but I'd rather make it to the car today." Mr.Miyagi chucked heartily at Johnny's remark, "Yes, he is right Daniel-san." Daniel was sure Miyagi loved that he was getting to experience the same level of sass he gives on a daily basis. Daniel slumped in Johnny's grip but gave a look of defiance when he saw the other smirk in victory. "Can you at least hold me differently, this is uncomfortable." Sure Daniel was pouting, but enouph had happened that he didn't really care. 

"Okay" was all Daniel heard before Johnny hooked his arms to cradle his back and legs, leading him to be carried bridel style. Shock framed his face as he went still, initially too surprised to register what was going on. Was this really the same person who couldn't take no for an answer and would do anything for victory? This seemed way too uncharacteristic and otherworldly bizarre, but Daniel had to remember that Johnny was still residually delirious from asphyxiation. That or Johnny still felt bad about possibly breaking his leg. Daniel's body tensed as he was uncomfortable in this awkward and frankly embarrassing situation. 

"Cool it Larusso, I'm just carrying you so you don't mess up your leg more. Any other way of carrying you will just hurt more, alright?" Daniel couldn't tell if Johnny could read him like a book or was just plain psychic, but he answered him just as he could read his mind. The tension in his shoulders eased as they finally made it to Miyagi's car. Of course Miyagi was in the best condition to drive, but that didn't change the fact he didn't have a driver's license. Johnny semi-gently placed Daniel in the backseat next to him, both not caring enouph to drive. "You two need hospital, if you make it alive.", Miyagi joked as he put the car in drive. He hoped he could stay awake until then, but Daniel could feel his whole body sagging with exhaustion. His head lulled into Jonny's shoulder, but Daniel was out before he realized it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was one thing after another that day and Johnny felt like he had whiplash, not even considering that he felt like his brain was melting out of his head. He could feel the soreness on and in his throat as the blotched skin on it would surely leave a bad bruse. Kreese betrayed him, even though he's only ever done what he told him to. His image of him felt crushed from the man who taught him everything and was generally badass, to one that just choked him blue for losing a match. It wasn't the first time Kreese got ridiculously violent after loss, but this was a little too far. Now Johnny felt hollow and crushed, both from guilt and failure. Now was probably not the best time to analyze why he felt so dejected, as he was in a car with an unconscious kid no thanks to him.

Daniel's body sagged towards Johnny at a particularly sharp turn, so he reasonably shoved him away. Already questioning Miyagi's driving skills, another rigid turn caused Daniel to practically be drapped on Johnny. As he was going to once again shove him to the other side, Daniel's face scrunched in pain made him think otherwise. So Johnny just propped him upward, letting his head lull on his shoulder. The closer he looked at the other, the more he looked half-dead and Johnny couldn't feel even more guilty. He never really hated Larusso, just jealous. If anything, Larusso made him more shocked if not a little annoyed. Larusso, the guy who pulled off the look of terror and defiance so well, with a fire in his eyes no matter how many times he was bullied and beat. He didn't know when to give up, while Johnny didn't either and would take things too far. To be fair though, Larusso was no Saint and would instigate some of then bullying with that cheeky, smug look of 'payback'.  
As Johnny looked out the window, he realized the muted colors of stone buildings were replaced by the dark greens of trees. This was when he realized they weren't really going to a hospital.  
"Hey, uhh... Miyaji?"  
"Gi."  
"Huh?" Miyagi glanced back, "It pronounced Miya-gi"  
"Oh, right sorry. Not to be rude sir, but the hospital is the other way."  
"Ah, yes. Miyagi know this, but have remedy for you back at home."

Johnny just awkwardly nodded and sat back, he really wasn't one to question authority unless provoked to do so.  
Soon enouph the car pulled into the parking lot of Miyagi's house, which was oddly full of freshly waxed, vintage cars. Contrary to what the expensive vehicles suggested, the man lived in a decently small house that seemed void of any other life than the plants that might've grown there. "Come, Johnny-san. Heal your neck," Miyagi called out as he made his was inside. Johnny figured Daniel wasn't going to get up anytime soon so he complied. The interior seemed like something out of a movie upon inspection, as everything was neatly placed and furnished. Such a quaintly organized house didn't seem like the place to learn karate compared to the sterile environment of Kobra Kai. Then again, Daniel had managed to win the tournament with only a few months of karate practice. 

Johnny figited his hands as he waited for Miyagi to come back, for the old man managed to disappear in a moment's notice. He came back shortly with a dark bowl full of a stinking bright, green liquid. It fizzled with whatever horrid substance inside, complimentary a rag hanging from the side. "Might sting a little, but will heal neck up fast." Miyagi insisted Johnny put the vile soaked dish towel on his neck, so he did. He hissed at the tingling burn it had caused, but figured that meant it was doing something. When Miyagi finally gave him the sign he could take it off, he came back with a cup of fresh hot tea. Although Johnny really never bothered with drinking tea, he figured it was included with the treatment. It was sweet and light, but still burned down his throat as he downed it in a couple sips.  
He nodded to Miyagi as a way to say 'thanks' as he gave a small, genuine smile. Miyagi easily understood what the other meant as he replied, "You're welcome." After everything was put away, they made it back to the car with the unconscious victor sprawled in the backseat. The sight made Johnny smirk as he got in the front seat. "Take you home and Daniel-san to the hospital." Johnny knew he didn't have anything good to look forward to when going home, so stalling until his family was probably asleep would be the best course of action. "Thats alright Mr.Miyagi, I'd like to come along to make sure he's alright and everything..." He winced with guilt realizing once again, he was part of the reason Daniel even needed to go to the hospital in the first place.

He furrowed his brows and glared out the window, on edge after thinking about it. Then Miyagi simply chuckled softly, "Do not feel so bad, teacher's hate only spread to you." Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I kind of started it. If I wasn't such a hot head this-" "Ah Johnny-san, you feel guilty do you not?" He looked at the old man who seemed pleased by what he was saying, "No sh- yeah, yes I do." Miyagi glanced to make eye contact, "Guilt means you care, does it not? Then you know you know better now and care for Daniel-san. Even if just a little." Johnny's eyes widened in realization, leaving him dumbfounded by the helpful introspection. "I guess you're right..." "Of course Miyagi right, I'm old man." Then it was Johnny's turn to softly laugh. He figured maybe Daniel and the old man weren't so bad after all. Better yet, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Like I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole Kreese ordeal and helping Johnny, it's Daniel's turn to get some help. Watch Daniel and Johnny get go know each other a little more when they aren't at each other's throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope you like this one. :)

The ride to the hospital was a short one, as could be seen by Johnny clutching the passenger's seat for dear life. Even if Daniel woke up in the backseat, no doupt the bumpy ride gave him a concussion and knocked him out cold again. What shocked Johnny the most that night was how Mr.Miyagi had a driver's license. Little did he know, Miyagi never had one in the first place. When Johnny swung upon the car door by habit, as he would do to his car, he didn't consider the fact Daniel had been partially leaning on it. This woke him in a jolt as Johnny clumsily pushed his upper body towards the car, so it wouldn't flop onto the ground. With a clearer head, Johnny simply supported Daniel by letting the other lean on him as he limped. It was obvious the pain was settling in for Larusso from each cringe his face contorted whenever he took another step. Johnny huffed an exasperated sigh as he wrapped his arm around Daniel so that he could better support his weight. Although quiet, Daniel gave Johnny a small nod as a thanks.  
Johnny had his fair share of visits to the hospital, ranging from broken bones to busted noses. After all, Cobra Kai was known for the motto "no mercy". That didn't change the fact he, like many others, generally disliked the sterile and bright atmosphere of the place. The walls were painted an almost whitish-blue that seemed blinding with the lights. Patients in the waiting area were moaning and groaning with ailments yet to be looked at. This wasn't exactly the place Johnny wanted to be after the tournament, but it would serve as retribution for what he helped do to Daniel. He helped Larusso sit in a chair, taking a seat right next to him as Miyagi went to speak to the receptionist at the desk. 

"You alright there, Larusso?" Johnny was not the best at small talk, but it was better than listening to the many sounds of the hospital. "Well, I'm sitting in the lobby at a hospital with an injured leg. Just peachy, Johnny." Daniel had a tired bite to his words that didn't seem entirely directed at Johnny, because the other was staring down the hall in spite. Then Daniel bit his lip in sudden remorse, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I appreciate the help, I really do." Daniel was less tense and looked at Johnny with those wide, brown eyes of his that could convince anyone. "I just hate hospitals, y'know? Especially after-", before he could finish he bit his tounge to stop himself from continuing. Johnny couldn't tell if the wetness in Daniel's eyes were caused by the pain of biting his tounge or if it was what he was alluding to, either way he was curious. Daniel looked down, then at Johnny. Even if Johnny wasn't asking, his inquisitive expression suggest what was on his mind. 

Daniel sighed as a worn look of pain stretched across his features. He steadily controlled his breathing as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, unable to make eye contact. "Almost a year ago, my dad died." The weight of those words hit Johnny like whiplash, causing him to barate himself for not stopping the conversation sooner. He should've realized any talk about a hospital mostly involved some kind of pain. Now he knew something personal about Larusso that he didn't know how to handle. Then he came to the horrid realization, "Wait, wasn't that shortly before you moved here?" Daniel just nodded, turning his head away so Johnny couldn't see his face. That didn't stop his voice from sounding strained. "Ma got a better job offer that was needed. Didn't help the fact she wanted a change of scenery to get her mind off it. I was pissed cause' I wanted to stay home, but that was already gone the day he died." Daniel once again tensed, faking a smile that didn't reach his wet eyes. "That was a while ago, so don't worry about it! If anything Mr. Miyagi is like my da-", his voiced cracked and he covered it with a cough. "Anyways, sorry for unloading all this on you. Jeez, maybe the pain is screwing with my head more than I realized." He trailed off with a fake laugh, falling on deaf ears. 

Johnny knew he was bad at small talk, but he managed to be worse at deep and emotional conversations. He dealt with those feelings by either fighting or sneaking a drink, sometimes both but never none. When he finally mustered something semi-conforting to say, Miyagi interrupted by waltzing over to tell them the nurses were prepared for Daniel. Johnny couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed that they had to leave the conversation at that. Miyagi looked pensive as he took the seat Daniel was in, trying to decide the many conflicting thoughts in Johnny's head. "How come you seem more stressed than before, Johnny-san?"

For starters, his rival who bested him earlier just told him some deep, personal information that may or may not change their relationship. Johnny could ignore what Larusso said, but that just didn't feel right. He wasn't rushing to bring it up though. "Well, Mr.Miyagi... I guess I don't know how to feel? Not to be rude, but less than an hour ago we were at each other's throats. It's a lot to take in to suddenly be personal with your rival." Yet, doing so felt right. Sure they were pretty different, but they probably fought because of how simular they were. Miyagi being the wise man he was, seemed to know exactly what to say. "Opponents are most often two sides of same coin, same with you and Daniel-san. Fight because you are similar, not different." By how spot on Miyagi was to his own revelation, he was a little freaked out. 

From then, they waited an hour before Daniel came hobbling out with a cast and crutchs. Johnny was already snoozing in his seat as Daniel lightly tapped his leg with one of his crutches. He woke up in a jolt, only to see Daniel grinning at him. "Wake up sleeping beauty, time to go." Larusso's taunting distracted him enouph from the guilt when looking at his cast. Although Daniel didn't need help to the car (or refused it more likely), it still took him a while to get used to using the crutches. It was crowded in the backseat, but Johnny didn't mind. 

"You wanna sign it?" Without realizing it, Johnny was fixated on the cast with a pensive gaze. He looked up distractedly at Daniel, meeting his eyes finally. "I'm fine, really. So stop worrying about it. You should've seen me two summers ago back in Jersey when I tried to sneak out of my uncle's apartment." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned toward Johnny like he had a secrete to tell. "My ma almost had a heart attack. Let's just say I'm lucky I'm allowed to leave the house to this day." Johnny's eyes were wide, but he couldn't say he was surprised. It was more of a comforting understanding that Larusso was always causing trouble, particularly mischief at the expense of his own well-being. Weirdly enough by knowing that, it felt like he's known Larusso for years and not the few months he interacted with him in passing by. "Glad so see you haven't changed," he said with the same smirk the other had plastered on his face. Daniel playfully nudged Johnny's shoulder muttering a defiant "aww, c'mon."

Miyagi was much slower and careful when driving back to Reseda, but this time he also didn't have an untreated kid sleeping in his backseat. If you looked close enough when he turned his head, you could see him smiling at the two boys bonding behind him. Johnny wouldn't think he'd be caught dead in Reseda, but here he was with an older Japanese man and his rival from New Jersey. The paint job was shabby, but it was more appealing than going to his house after that night. "You need help carrying your trophy?" Daniel seemed reluctant to accept, but figured Johnny wasn't the type to steal or break what wasn't his. "Sure, don't drool all over it." Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I'm not that upset you won." Daniel just simply gave him a doubtful look as if he was lying. "Seriously Larusso, you won it fair and square." Daniel's doupt morphed into pleasent disbelief at Johnny's words, "Huh, that was shockingly nice?" Johnny's eyebrows furrowed, "I can be nice you know."  
The two made their way to Daniel's apartment, while Mr.Miyagi gladly gave the boys their privacy to bond. With a few rasps at the door, Daniel's mom hurriedly opened it with a look of joy etched in worry. "Daniel! What took you so long? Are you alright, who's your friend?" The questions came at rapid-fire, but Miss Larusso hurried them inside with a hushed "come in, come in" before they could answer. She sat them on the weird patterned couch that seemed oddly comforting for it's bulky appearance. In a polite manner, she offered them beverages they both refused. Johnny got up to be polite and offered his outstretched hand to Miss Larusso, "Nice to meet you. I'm John Lawrence, but most people call me Johnny." Miss Larusso gleefully reciprocated the gesture, "My, how polite! You can learn a thing or two from him Daniel. It is a pleasure Johnny." Johnny's cheeks flushed slightly at the excitable kindness he wasn't used to dealing with. 

He masked his embarrassment by coughing into his arm, still standing. "I'm sorry to trouble you Miss Larusso, it's getting late and I don't want to further inconvenience you." Johnny was used to being polite to adults, practically perfecting it whenever he talked to the people at the country club. "Nonsense! In fact it's quite dark out, are you sure you wouldn't want to stay? I'd feel real guilty making you go home this late, should I call your parents?" Johnny wanted to laugh, this lady he just met cared more about him than his own parents. "I randomly sleepover at my other friends' places all the time, so they're used to it. Would it really be alright if I stayed?" Johnny hoped he didn't sound too desperate, elated that he wouldn't have to go home after everything that happened that night. "Of course it is! As long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch or with Daniel." The last part made him do a doublet-ake, "huh?" Daniel chirped in, " I'd take the couch if I were you, my bed gets crowded with more than one person." Johnny shrugged, "I don't mind sleeping of the couch." 

Like clockwork, Miss Larusso grabbed some thick blankets, pillows, and old clothes from a closet it the hallway. She handed Johnny the worn clothes that probably belong to Daniel's father, but he wasn't about to complain at Miss Larusso's consideration. By the time he went to the bathroom to change and back, his makeshift bed was already set. He quickly thanked Miss Larusso as he got comfy, ready to sleep at a moments notice. Daniel lingered in the room, by the lights to turn them off. "Hey uh, Johnny? Thanks for everything. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you're actually a pretty okay guy." He was initially dumbfounded by the sudden sincerity, but Johnny warmly smiled. "I guess you're not so bad either, Larusso." With the lights flicked off, Johnny drifted off to sleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or situations you would like to see, just ask. Don't worry, there are more chapters on it's way. ;)


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wakes up to a nice morning and a few discoveries. Who knows where the day will lead him to. Something exciting if he's by Daniel's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for your encouragement! :)

Johnny felt warm and comfortable, which wasn't the way he usually woke up. The soft golden light streaming through the curtains across from him suggested it was still early in the morning. He never woke up early without the screeching of an alarm clock, so he knew right away something was off. This wasn't a bad thing because he felt great. Rubbing away the bleary look from his eyes, he could see he wasn't in his house. He spent enouph nights on his friend's couches to know this place was new. Then slowly, the memories flooded in from last night with a slight, dull ache. He was in none other than Daniel Larusso's apartment. 

It was jarring how one second they were at each other's throat, to sleeping at the other's house in one night. What worried Johnny was if Daniel didn't feel the same way about him after waking up, not delirious with exhaustion or pain. However, the familiar and taunting voice distracted him from his brooding thoughts. "Hey! Mornin' sleepy head. You woke up just in time! Breakfast is almost ready." If one thing's for sure, Daniel Larusso was way too lively this early in Johnny's opinion. 

Now that he was more awake as he got up to stretch his stiff muscles, he could smell the sweetness of whatever was being cooked. The faint sound of bacon sizzling and the clinking of plates being set on the table made a homey atmosphere. He saw Daniel's mom flipping the last set of banana pancakes as Daniel swift set the table. Then she looked at him as if he wasn't a total stranger, but a close family friend. "Do you like coffee, or do you prefer juice?" He looked dumbfounded at the onslaught of warmth, but settled with the meek answer "Coffee's good."   
He made his way to the table, unsure of what to do with his hands. Daniel just simply pulled out a seat and dramatic motioned for the other to sit, so Johnny did just that. "Did you sleep good?" Daniel was leaning on one of his crutches, weirdly chipper. "Yeah, what's going on?" Daniel smirked and stood strait, motioning towards the stove. "Celebratory breakfast that is! The famous Larusso family banana foster pancakes, complete with canoli creme and a side of bacon." Daniel winked as he turned to help his mom with the food. Johnny quickly got up to help, practically drooling at the sound of such a good breakfast. Truth be told, he never ate breakfast unless he was forced to for practice. 

"Take it easy Larusso. You do know you have a broken leg, right?" Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no kidding. Just 'cus I have a broken leg doesn't mean I'm useless." Johnny gave him a stern look, but relented. "Fine, at least let me help." Johnny took the large stack of banana pancakes and syrup from Miss Larusso, who was beaming at the two boys. "I'm surprised you haven't come over sooner Johnny. You and Daniel seem like two peas in a pod." Daniel flushed at the simile, but Johnny only softly laughed at it as he made his way to the table. It looked picture perfect and smelled even better, leaving his stomach to grown. "Are you hungry, Johnny?" There was Larusso stating the obvious, so Johnny simply sent him a half-hearted glare.  
Once everyone was seated, the boys were quick to go for the banana pancakes. They slathered it in canoli creme and drizzled sweet syrup on them, glad they worked off a ton of calories the day before. The fight for the bacon was easier, but still a struggle for the two butting heads on which piece they wanted. Miss Larusso simply sat back and watched the show, glad her son had an actual guy friend his age. Maybe then, he wouldn't come home with a black eye or busted lip.

The first bite Johnny took was heaven. He wasn't usually into overly sweet things, but those banana pancakes hit the spot. He had to stop himself from making a weird noise of pure satisfaction at the first bite. He knew he should saver it, but he practically inhaled his food at a moment's notice. It seemed Daniel was on the same page as his hand collided with Johnny's in the pursuit of more food. It was honestly the best breakfast Johnny ever had, and the most joyful one at that. "What's your favorite kind of cake?" Miss Larusso chirped, smiling at Johnny. "What do you mean?" She looks at him weirdly as if the question she asked wasn't. "To celebrate of course! Unless you don't like cake, but I do insist on making something special." Johnny turned his head, squinting as he couldn't fathom what she meant. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything?" "What do you mean? You got second place didn't you? That's pretty impressive y'know. If anything, Danny here got lucky!" Daniel piped in a shocked but teasing, "Ma! I won fair and square you know." 

Kreese snapped his trophy like it was nothing, as if he failed entirely last night. So he was confused as to why Miss Larusso was acting as if he'd accomplished something. Hell, she was even telling him he would've won if not for Daniel's persistent luck. He didn't know what to say, no one ever really congratulated him unless he made it out on top. Even then, it was a simple pat on the back and bragging rights to his friends. Let alone a treat for getting second place of all things! "It's alright Miss Larusso, really. You don't have to go through all that trouble, really." Like Daniel, she was persistent. "I already told you, I really don't mind. If you just don't like cake, I can make something else?" Johnny knew better now to go against a Larusso, so he sighed in defeat. "Coconut, I like coconut cake." He knew it was a weird choice, but it really was his favorite. "Now was that so hard? Oh! When you boys are done, I'm pretty sure Mr.Miyagi has something prepared for today!" 

Daniel grinned wide as he got up to put the dishes away. Sure it was hard with a cast, but nothing could really hold him down. "I'll help you with the dishes later ma," he called back as he made his way to his room. Johnny stayed behind to further help miss Larusso put away the various dishes and leftovers away. "Hey Johnny, if you need a change of clothes there might be some in Daniel's room when you're done." Now that miss Larusso mentioned it, he was wearing the same clothes he had on last night. Johnny really could go for a nice hot shower, so he nodded and went to Daniel's closed door. With a few soft raps against the door, he called out. "Hey Larusso, your mom said you might have some clothes that will fit me in there?"  
A minute later, he could hear the shuffling of Daniel scrambling for the door. "Sure, one sec-" Daniel opened the door, messily dressed with only one pant leg on. "Sorry Johnny, having a little technical difficulty if you know what I mean." Johnny just rolled his eyes, strolling in the other's room. The walls were plastered with posters of action movies and rock bands. There was a record player and numerous, tattered vinyl cases stacked up in a corner. He would have assumed the room would be messy, but it was much neater than he expected. Save for the old taped up moving boxes shoved in a corner and forgotten. What really caught his eye was the small tree growing in a weird shape by Daniel's bedside. 

"What's with the baby tree?" He strolled over to get a closer look as Daniel struggled to get his pants on with his cast. "Oh, that?" He smiled fondly at it. "It's called a bonsai, very therapeutic. You should get one you know, I'll ask Mr.Miyagi about it." Johnny's eyes went wide to dismiss the notion. "You really don't have to do that, trust me. The longest living plant in my house lasted five days, and that was a baby cactus." Daniel just giggled at Johnny's refusal, "It's alright, alright? I'll help you through it." Johnny mulled over even consider it, but he figured he could always deny the tree later. After Daniel finally managed to finish getting dressed, he went over to the boxes in the corner. Tearing one open, Johnny could see it was filled with clothes too big for Daniel. "I hope you don't mind the old clothes, but they should fit you." Then it dawned on Johnny, these were mister Larusso's old clothes. "Are you sure it's okay if I wear these?" Daniel gave Johnny a look, "I can't wear them anyways, better than them collecting dust in a box." Some of the clothes were actually pretty nice, so Johnny felt a little guilty for taking something so personal from the Larusso's. So Johnny just settled on a pair of faded jeans, a plain white shirt, and a jean jacket. 

He nodded a wordless thanks to Daniel as he made his way to the shower. It felt nice to wash off all of the night down the drain. Johnny never took long showers, but it was nice to feel the warmth of the water on his skin. When putting on the borrowed clothes, Johnny realized how weirdly perfect the clothes fit him. The pants were only slightly baggy, but that was a style anyways. Johnny looked in the mirror, fixing his tufts of hair so that it was styled the way he wanted. Now that he realized it, his sore neck did not look nearly as bad as it should. A fading, red blemish was were the bruising should have been. Mr. Miyagi's weird concoction really worked! Johnny's was ready to go for the day, whatever it entailed with Daniel that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to listen. ;)


End file.
